lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/April 25, 2008
April 25th, 2008 Executive Producers Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse rehash The Shape of Things to Come, briefly preview Something Nice Back Home, and answer (italics) fan questions. The Shape of Things to Come rehash * Next podcast will be a video podcast with the set decorator discussing the London set and the Freighter set * Carlton prefers doing audio podcast to video podcasts * The title is from an H. G. Wells novel * Q: How did Ben appear? Is it the same place as the polar bear skull? :How Ben appeared will be answered eventually, this is a set up for a plot element that's going to appear much later. Ben's disorientation and the vapor rising from him are clues. "Darlton" nickname his coat the "Dharka". The skull and Ben are in the same country at least (Tunisia), if not the same exact location,. * Q: Does Ben have control over the smoke monster? Where did he go? :Open question of whether it's a room or under the house. They like the idea of a secret room inside a secret room, joke that next season there will be a "secret room inside the secret room inside the secret room" and that each season of Lost brings a new secret room. That Ben is covered in soot/dust/dirt is a clue. It's fair to say he summoned the monster, but also fair to say that there are consequences to calling the monster that even Ben doesn't have control over, and he was clearly nervous about it. Ben wasnt telling complete truth about not knowing what monster was to Locke. * The scene in London was actually shot in London to accommodate Alan Dale not being able to travel during his role in Spamalot. * The producers compare the scene between Ben and Widmore to the scene in Heat between De Niro and Pacino. * Ben and Widmore have some code between them that is governed by a larger force. Fan Questions Q: When Juliet goes into the Tempest in The Other Woman, there is a button that says "box-maker". Is this related to Locke? :No. Q: Do the fish and birds go through the time-warp? :If the birds are flying at the right bearing, then they are fine. If not, then they are susceptible to the time difference, and what does that say about the gull sent by Claire? Q: In Ji Yeon, the name on the bag containing Jin's wedding ring is not "Kwon". Is this a mistake or is this a clue of something else? :Mistake. Q: Are we going to ever see any more traditional flashbacks, where the events took place before flight 815 crashed onto the island? :All bets are off. We reserve the right to do flashforwards, flashbacks, flashsideways, and none of the above. I think when you see what we have cooking the finale... you'll be asking what form Season 5 will take. Q: Will there be a Jack-centric episode by the end of Season 4? :Hopefully, by the end of the season, you'll see more of Jack. Perhaps next week. Q: What are the chances of a Lost spin-off with Hurley and the chimpanzee? :After the zombie season.. Q: Was Harper's appearance to Juliet in The Other Woman really her or was it the monster? :It was really Harper. (The whispers often seem to herald the appearance of the Others)